Gage Sniper Pack
The Gage Sniper Pack is the fifth paid DLC Pack released for PAYDAY 2. This pack released a new type of weapons, sniper rifles and an asset to assist sniping. __TOC__ Features The Gage Sniper Pack introduces three new weapons that introduce a new gameplay aspect: sniping. New sniper-oriented assets have been added, such as vantage points in several maps and the usable zip-lines to reach them. Additionally, in celebration of reaching 500,000 community members, some features regarding inventory management were added. Vantage points= A vantage point is an unlockable asset on certain levels. Each vantage point is an elevated location that provides a good view for sniping, and is accessible via a ladder or zip-line. Vantage points were added to the following maps that were in the game prior to the release of the pack: *Bank Heist (all variants, Firestarter Day 3): Building across from the bank entrance, via a ladder or zip-line from the bank roof. *Election Day – Day 1: Sniper tower atop several storage crates, via zip-line from a crane. *Firestarter – Day 1: Adds a ladder to a roof of the buildings at the beginning. *Framing Frame - Day 3: Adds zipline to an apartment building with a view of the main apartment's living room. Ironically the Theia Magnified Scope cannot mark targets through the glass present on this heist, rendering it moot for stealth. *Jewelry Store and Ukrainian Job – Building opposite of the store, via ladder. *Rats – Day 1: Roof of the cook house, accessible by a zip-line on a tree near the van pickup. *Rats – Day 3: Tower on the side of the bridge, via ladder or zip-line. The vantage point asset is also in the later Big Bank heist. Zip-lines are present on any map for which a vantage point asset has been purchased. Players can travel both ways on a zip-line in most cases, but going down is much faster than going up. Players can carry bags and shoot from the zip-lines, but cannot look down sights or scopes. If law enforcers are near, any player on the zip-line is an easy target. |-|Unique sniper mods= With the DLC, there are multiple unique mods for the sniper rifles, but all of these require to be unlocked via completing certain achievements released with the weapon pack. Among these are two mods available for all three sniper rifles, and available for most sniper rifles released later on. These mods are: *Angled Sight – an iron sight mounted at a 45 degree angle to the main sight or scope. Far more effective at short ranges than a scope. This mod is mounted as a gadget: pressing the gadget key (Q on PC) toggles which sight the player uses when looking down their sights. Pressing it once switches from the standard sight to the Angled one, and another press switches back. The key does not need to be held. Obviously, due to using the same key and slot as gadgets, the Angled Sight cannot be used in conjunction with them. *Theia Magnified Scope – has a far higher magnification than any other sight mod in the game. Has a rangefinder (on the scope and in zoom view) accurate up to 200 meters. More importantly, while in stealth the Theia will tag any unit touched by its reticle, and once the alarm has sounded it will auto-tag special enemies. This makes it easier to spot enemies, kill patrolling enemies behind walls in stealth (with a suppressor) to support teammates inside buildings, and if going loud allows the player to see enemy silhouettes behind shields, allowing for easy head shots. Customization options These masks, materials, and patterns are achievement rewards. They can't drop during a PAYDAY and cannot be sold. Instead, they can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any non-achievement or Infamy reward pattern, color, or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost. Masks= mask-asilidae.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement mask-sphodromantis.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement mask-tarantula.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement mask-vespula.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement |-|Materials= insectoid.png| Unlocked through Achievement bugshell.png| Unlocked through Achievement carapace.png| Unlocked through Achievement hardshell.png| Unlocked through Achievement |-|Patterns= pat-bugger.png| Unlocked through Achievement pat-wingsofdeath.png| Unlocked through Achievement pat-venomous.png| Unlocked through Achievement pat-spidereyes.png| Unlocked through Achievement |-|Trivia= *The descriptions of the masks on the website are separate from those in-game. The website descriptions are also attributed to Gage. **Asilidae: "The ROBBER FLY attacks its prey by stabbing it with its short, strong proboscis injecting the victim with saliva containing neurotoxic and proteolytic enzymes which very rapidly paralyze the victim and soon digest the insides; the fly then sucks the liquefied material through the proboscis." **Sphodromantis: "The MANTIS is a predatory proto-cockroach with two grasping, spiked forelegs ("raptorial legs") which they use to catch and securely hold their prey. Mantids are known for their behavior of severing their victims' head from the body and consuming it first." **Vespula: "The WASP or Yellow-jacket is part of a parasitic species that often lay eggs directly into the body of the host. They are equipped with a stinger and are among the most venomous known insects." ***The mask appears to be based on the , as evident by the three dots forming a triangle. **Tarantula: "The TARANTULA SPIDER belongs to the Theraphosidae family, and is one of the largest living predatory spiders. Because of its size and opportunistic predatory behavior, it is not uncommon for this species to kill and consume a variety of small terrestrial vertebrates using their venomous fangs." Weapons Sniper Rifles= Rattlesnake icon new.png|link=Rattlesnake|' ' R93 icon new.png|link=R93|' ' Thanatos icon new.png|link=Thanatos .50 cal|' ' |-|Celebration= AK762 gold icon new.png|link=Golden AK.762|' ' Weapon Modifications Rattlesnake= Long Barrel (Rattlesnake).png|' ' Sniper Suppressor.png|' ' Tactical Aluminium Body.png|' ' |-|R93= Compensated Suppressor.png|' ' Short Barrel (R93).png|' ' Wooden Body.png|' ' |-|Thanatos .50 cal= CQB Barrel.png|' ' Suppressed Barrel (Thanatos).png|' ' Tank Buster Barrel.png|' ' |-|Other Sniper Mods= Angled Sight.png|link=Angled Sight|' ' Theia Magnified Scope.png|link=Theia Magnified Scope|' ' Achievements Trivia *The Gage Sniper Pack is the first content pack whose weapon mods, masks, and mask components (sans color) can each be acquired by unlocking its corresponding achievement. **Gage Sniper Pack weapon mods can be attached/detached at the player's whim, as long as the requisite achievements have been unlocked and the player has enough money to afford an installation. **Likewise, the new masks and mask components brought in by the DLC can be returned to the player's stash if unneeded, though the crafting fee is lost in the process. External Links *Gage Sniper Pack announcement site *500,000 Community Members celebration site Category:DLC (Payday 2) Category:Gage Sniper Pack DLC